Super Jeopardy Bros!
by Barefoot-Pookie
Summary: Super Smash Bros. stupified and on Jeopardy. What will happen??? UPDATED a little.
1. Mario Link C. Falcon

Super Smash Brothers Jeopardy Show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Anoncer: Today on Jeopardy W/ Alex Trebek we have three of Nintendos Super Smash Brothers- Link, Mario, and C. Falcon! Now to you Alex  
  
Alex Trebek: Thank you Bob. So first lets meet our contestants. (Turns to Link, Mario, and C. Falcon) Link what do you do in between saving worlds???  
  
Link: Well, I grow a beard and shave it off, and eat cheese. Lots and lots and lots of cheese.  
  
A.T: Weirdo. (turns to Mario) Mario what do you do besides beat bowser up.  
  
Mario: I eat pasta, fix pipes, go to my part-time job as a doctor,help clean the enviroment, eat pasta, eat pasta, blablablablablablabla.  
  
AT: 2 things. you said pasta twice, and why do you keep saying blablabla???  
  
M: Blablabla (mario falls asleep)  
  
AT: (Grows really big) MARIO, WAKE UP U IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Mario woke up frightened) Why do you keep saying bla!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!  
  
M: It keeps me entertained. (mario fell asleep again)  
  
AT: That's stupid. (looks at C. Falcon) How 'bout u????  
  
C. Falcon: Show Me Your Moves!  
  
AT: Yes but what do you do???  
  
CF: Moves me show your!  
  
AT: If thats all ur gonna say im gonna have to label you also as a wacko. And your so moronic you cant even put the words in the right order!!!!  
  
L: Hahahahahahaha... He talks foony.  
  
AT: You mean funny???  
  
L: No I mean foony  
  
AT: Lets just get on with show!!!!!! The categories are-  
Colors\Holidays\Times\cartoon characters. And Link has the chance to choose first.  
  
L: Times for $400  
  
AT: If it is 45 minutes after 1, what time is it???  
  
L: (presses his button) Cheese o' clock.  
  
AT: (looks at answer card) Thats not even a time.  
  
CF: What si (mario snores loudly)  
  
AT: What????????  
  
CF: What is (mario snores more loudly)  
  
AT: This is getting old. Ill just say u got it wrong.  
  
CF: (Sadly) Show me ur... mo... mo... moves (breaks out in tears)  
  
Captain Falcon runs out of the room still crying. He puts his hands overs his eyes and doesnt see the big huge door he was about to run into! He hit the door so hard it fell down on top of him! I feel sorry for him... NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Captain Falcon slid off the door. And continued to run, still running. Captain Falcon ran into the wall, and it fell on him. He slid out and continued to run. Then gaurds picked him up and dragged him back to the studio, but not before a tree fell on Captain Falcon.  
  
AT: Time's up! Link next question.  
  
L: Cartoon Characters for $100  
  
AT: This mouce has a name of Mickey. Who is he???  
  
CF: Mickey Mouse  
  
AT: Oh my god he got it right! Next catagory CF  
  
CF: Colors for $800  
  
(A blue light flashes) AT: What is this color???  
  
CF: Red  
  
AT: Incorrect. Darn it I thought he was smart!  
  
CF: Guess not!  
  
AT: Im going to go shoot myself for inviting these people! (AT walks upstairs)  
  
The camera guy runs upstairs after AT. The screen to their please stand by camera thing. A break dancing Ganondorf appears on the screen... when he is shot. Then the screen goes black  
  
CF: (In the background) what does this do???  
  
Captain Falcon appeared on the screen.  
  
CF: Wow. (CF poses) Show me ur moves  
  
Guy watching show: (points at CF) What kinda crap is this?!?!?!?!?!  
  
AT: Okay lets look at the scores. Link has a score of cheese???? Mario has a score of nothing, and C. Falcon has a score of -$800. I gotta quit this job!  
  
CF: Show me your moves!  
  
L: I like cheese, I like cheese, I like cheese, I like cheese, I like cheese, I like cheese, I like cheese!  
  
AT pulls out a gun and fires it to the ceiling.  
  
M: (springs to life) Were under attack! (mario screams like a sissy. then jumps thru the wall.)  
  
AT: I'm sorrounded by frickin' idiots!!!  
  
CF: Yes... you ARE!  
  
L: I like cheese, I like cheese, I like cheese, I like cheese, I like cheese, I like cheese, I like cheese!!  
  
AT: (rips out what liitle hair he has. and knocks down everyone's podium. He takes out a flamethrower) I'm sorrounded by frickin' idiots!!!!!!!! (runs off)  
  
M: (runs back into the room) Hey where's Alex???  
  
CF: He ran off! Show me ur moves.  
  
CG: Dont worry he'll be back..................................................................................................................  
  
AT: (is booted back in the room by police) Sorry about that. I dont know what came over me.  
  
CF: Show me.. we did... ur moves!  
  
Alex Trebek fell down from exhaustion and got knocked unconcuois. Mario walked and poked Alex Trebek with a wrench. Link walked over and sat down in front of Alex Trebek and watched Mario poke him. While Captain Falcon stayed at his knocked over podium and did poses. The camera guy walked over to see what Mario and Link were doing.  
  
CG: (sees AT) What the he!! are you jack@$$es doing?!?!?!?!?!?! (CG Matrix kicks Link and Mario away. CG turned into a pramedic. He took out the little heartbeat thingies) CLEAR!  
  
AG: (standing up) I feel like I was unconciously laying on the floor being poked and watched by frickin' idiots.  
  
CF: (still posing) U where. Show me ur moves!  
  
AT: You wanna see my moves. (walks over to CF) Here are my movesss (punches CF. CF fell out cold to the floor) That was my move.  
  
CG: Wow ur strong.  
  
AT: Naw its just special effects  
  
CG: oh okay. I thought something was wrong here. Cuz I mean some incredibly old guy ko-ing a pro fighter in one hit.  
  
AT: Actually they use special effects to make this guy look strong. Infact they have special effects for everything. and hey (points at CG) why arent you doing your job???  
  
CG:Whooops I guess i forgot (walks over to the camera and continues to do his job) Happy now???????  
  
The camera toggles between people revealing C. Falcon knocked out (sorta), Mario up against the wall, and Link eating cheese.  
  
M: (points to Link) Hey! u going to-a share that cheese-a?  
  
L: What if I dont?!?!?!?!?!!  
  
M: I'd have to do this!!! (Mario launches at Link)  
  
L: Owww he bit me!  
  
M: My leg-a!!!!!  
  
L: Stand still so I can kick ya in the nuts!  
  
M: Oh no you dont!  
  
L: Oh yes I do!!!!!!!  
  
Alex Trebek runs over to Captain Falcon and picks him up. He then runs over to Link and Mario and whacks 'em both with Captain Falcon.  
  
AT: Shut up and hands to urself you bunch of buffoons!!  
  
In the part of the studio where the people edit and revise the progams that theyre playing:  
  
Edited TV:  
  
AT:(to Mario Link and Captain Falcon) Im gonna ****ing kick ur ****ing ***es you bunch of *****es! Im gonna beet the living **** out of you **** people!  
  
CG: Thats a lotta ****ing cusswords!  
  
:::Back To the show:::  
  
Security barges in and seperates Link, Mario, and Alex Trebek. They drag Alex Trebek away.  
  
AT: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
L: Cheeese!  
  
M: U never answered my question are you gonna share that?  
  
L; NO!!!  
  
M: (gets angry) why I outta! (Mario kicks the cheese outta Link's hands)  
  
L: (the cheese is falling to the floor (in slow motion)) NOOOOO! (the cheese hits the ground) Now Im gonna starve! (the camera zooms in on Link's belly and it is about 50 inches wide) (Link attacks mario)  
  
CF: (wakes up) Hey whatchadoin??? (jumps into the fight)  
  
The security guy come back with Alex Trebek. But hes all battered up and has a black eye.  
  
Security: Do ur stuff!  
  
AT: (pulls out a whistle and blows on it) STOP!!!  
  
Link, Mario, and Captain Falcon froze where they were. Revealing that CF was headbutting Mario, Mario was choking Link, and Link's foot up Captain Falcon's butt.  
  
A little ringing sound went off.  
  
AT: (Looks at camera) Im sorry folks but time is up. So today's winner is Mario, with a score of nothing.  
  
Alex Trebek stomps off annoyed about the winner's score.  
  
AT: IM QUITING THIS STUPID JOB!!!!!!!! 


	2. Mario Bowser Ganondork... dorf

THE SUPER SMASH BROS JEOPARDY SHOW  
  
AT: Hello and welcome to another episode of SUPER SMASH JEOPARDY! Today we have or old champion, Mario. With two new challengers Ganondork...  
  
Ganondorf: (hits buzzer) actually thats Ganondorf.  
  
AT: The card said Ganondork, and u dont have to hit the buzzer when we're not asking questions.  
  
G: (hits buzzer) Must be a typ-o.  
  
AT: Stop hitting ur buzzer. And self typing computers dont have typ-os.  
  
G: (hits buzzer) Madam fortune mommy.  
  
AT: Moving on... Our next challenger is Bowser. Bowser what do you do???  
  
Bowser: I kidnap Peach  
  
AT: Anything else?  
  
Bowser: I plant flowers, make soups, and paint cars pink.  
  
AT: (to himself) I think he's gay.  
  
Mario: I thought u went insane last episode???  
  
AT:.......  
  
M: Do you have any food here??  
  
AT: (points to a table) (sighs) right there.  
  
M: (Runs over to the table) Salmon, shrimp, shiskabob, what the heck kinda food is this???  
  
AT: I put it there to make you made.  
  
M: (sits down on his chair infront of his podium) screw u! (the seat tips over) Wo!  
  
B and G: (point at Mario on the floor) hehehehahahaha.  
  
Suddenly the floor sinks and comes up as a wrestling ring.  
  
M: (gets up) why I outta!!!!! (G, M, and B get in a fight)  
  
G starts choking B when Mario schemes.  
  
Audience guy #1: Mario giv him the chair! Give him the chair!  
  
Mario picks up his fallen- over chair. He then walks up behind Bowser and........  
BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!! The chair busts in half on Bowser, cousing him to fall to the ground.. Then a referee comes out.  
  
Referee: (runs up to Bowser) 1...2...3! He's out. (he drags Bowser off the stage)  
  
Then cage walls pop up. Mario starts to climb the cage.  
  
M: Im-a gonna win!  
  
G: Oh no u dont! (G shakes the cage causing Mario to fall)  
  
M: (puts hands on his head) Mummimeha!  
  
Alex Trebek walks over to the camera guy.  
  
AT: When do we do actual Jeopardy... (thinks a little) if thats possible.  
  
CG: when one of them wins.  
  
G jumps up to the top of the cage and climbs down.  
  
G: I win!  
  
CG: Now you can go.  
  
AT: Okay everyone to your podiums.  
  
M: I dont have a seat!  
  
AT: Steal one from Bowser. He's obviously not coming back!  
  
B: (barges into the room) steal from me eh? (he burns mario, AT, and mario's podium)  
  
M: Now I dont have a podium!  
  
AT: Steal bowser's podium  
  
B: dont you know anything?!?!?!?!??!?!  
  
Two men come out with tranquilizers and shoot Bowser. Then they drag him away.  
  
AT: Now lets play jeopardy.  
  
A/N: I dont feel like typing the categories so live with it.  
  
AT: Mario u go first.  
  
M: Kiss my @$$ for $100  
  
AT: Thats not a catego... HEY!!! Ganondork... dorf.. u go now.  
  
G: Im with Mario for $100  
  
AT: SCREW U ALL! I'll choose for u. Holidays for $200. This holiday starts with a E ends with a ASTER.  
  
G: Easter... Easter... Easter!  
  
M: (hits buzzer) Christmas.  
  
AT: Incorrect.  
  
G: EASTER!!!!!!!!  
  
AT: (buzzer goes off) time's up! The answer was Easter.  
  
G: That's what I said...  
  
AT: But u didnt hit ur buzzer.  
  
G: U said I didnt have to!  
  
AT: I said...   
  
G: I am such an idiot  
  
AT: Yes u r. Next question... Ganon.  
  
G: Money stuff for $100  
  
AT: if you subtract $.45 from $.45, what do u have?  
  
M: (snores)  
  
G: (hits buzzer) .00  
  
AT: Incorrect. The answer was $.00  
  
G: That's what I said!  
  
AT: U forgot the $ sign.  
  
G: That's not fair! I DIDNT FORGET TO PUT IT! THE AUTHER DID THAT ON PURPOSE!  
  
Cheese-In-Pants: I did not!  
  
G: Yes u did!  
  
Cheese-In-Pants: I did not!  
  
G: Yes u did!  
  
Cheese-In-Pants: I did not!  
  
G: Yes u did!  
  
Cheese-In-Pants: I did not!  
  
G: Yes u did!  
  
Cheese-In-Pants: I did not!  
  
G: Yes u did!  
  
Cheese-In-Pants: Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! (in back ground:  
  
G: Yes u did, yes u did, yes u did, yes u did, yes u did, yes u did, yes u did, yes u did!!!!!!)  
  
AT: SHUT THE HECK UP!!!  
  
Cheese-in-pants and G: (cowering) yes sir :(  
  
A/N: I cant believe im getting pushed around by some old guy! Well back to the story!  
  
AT: Lets just move on to final Jeopardy! Answer this question by writing it down. FINISH THIS SENTNCE: Mary had a lttle ____???  
  
(music plays)  
  
AT: Now lets see what you wrote (he walked over to Mario) You wrote :::Pasta::: (he walked over to Ganondorf) u wrote :::Iron Fist:::  
  
camera guy: I think Ganondorf has a blood thirst.  
  
AT: Well Mario finishes with a score of -$200, Ganondorf -$100, Bowser $0. Not again with the $0 winner. Bowser wins :( At least we didnt have to go thru with the please stand bye thing...  
  
G: (gets angry becuz he didnt win) AHHHHHHHHHH!! (runs up and breaks the camera)  
  
::::On screen::::  
PLEASE STAND BY  
  
:::In background:::  
  
AT: I spoke 2 soon! 


	3. REad THis

Discontinuation Note  
  
I will not be adding to this story. Unless you can think of ideas for  
me! 


End file.
